Flight- A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by horses044
Summary: This in a story similar to Maximum Ride. It's about Alex, Hal, Sky, August and Peyton. They're on the run from obliterates and one day, the obliterators catch up. What happens when they take Alex? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Let me just start with the basics, my name is Alex. I have four friends like me. Their names are Hal, Peyton, August and Sky. We aren't normal kids, mainly because we have wings and huge air-sacks in our chests. Plus we heal like one hundred times faster than humans. I'd be lying if I told you I was the group leader, though we really don't have one. Truth is, we're just five mutant freaks living by ourselves.

We don't know why we have wings or where we came from but we do know that for our whole lives we've been on the run. Mainly from people who want to "experiment" on us. Trust me, I've had my fair share of it and I'm never going back. I really don't want to bore you with the details of that experience, all I will say is that two years ago the flock (that's what we call our group) was abducted and "tested" on. There were six of us then. Do the math.

My eyes few open. What is this place! I shot out of the bed I was in. My wings flew out and hit the walls. "Ow!" It didn't feel good that's for sure. I gingerly retracted them as I looked around the room. Two beds, pictures, a mini-fridge, this was me and Sky's room! "Thank god," I whispered to myself. I'm safe, not at the lab or in the woods, I'm at home.

I guess I still had a bewildered look on my face because Sky sat up to tell me to shut it but she stopped midway. Almost like she knew what I was thinking, Sky got up and soothed me. Hugging me, she said, "it's ok, we're safe here." After what seemed like forever, she pulled away and brushed my auburn hair behind my ear. "Come on; let's go see if August has started breakfast." I looked at the clock beside my bed, 7:02am. He was defiantly up and cooking.

Sky turned to leave, he golden wings catching the sunrises light. I often envied her wings, they we so beautiful compared to my dull gray wings, though I did like the white feather tips on mine. I feel bad for being jealous of her though. After all, we were practically sisters. Not to mention, we were both around the age of fifteen. Sky was already out the door by the time my feet started moving.

Upon entering the kitchen I smelled eggs and ham. Maybe with hints of garlic and olive oil. Oh, I forgot to mention, us mutant freaks have super sniffers as well.

"Well look who's here! Good morning my lovely, what can I get you?" As usual, I was greeted by August being weird, but let me tell you, he can cook!

"Food," I huffed as I sat on the couch.

August came over with a plate of eggs. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it with an even bigger grin. Being the youngest of the group, he was always the most energetic, with a side joyous. August when back to the kitchen and got himself a plate, only putting ham on it, he came back and sat by me and Sky. Hal and Peyton were still asleep of course, they never got up before 8am.

It was only matter of minutes before we finished off all the food August had cooked. The flock eats A LOT of food. "Thanks Aug," I looked at him and smirked. Then I turned to Sky. "I'm going to go clear my head." That was the flocks code for, "I need some space so I'm going to unleash my inner freak and fly around." Sky gave me a sympathetic smile and went to help in the kitchen.

I walked out of the living room and went to the balcony, the frigid mountain air causing me to slightly shiver. The view was amazing up here, valleys upon valleys to soar over, evergreen forests as far as my enhanced eyes could see (which is very far). Our house was situated right at the edge of a cliff, which was my favorite part. I climbed up on to the railing and stood there for a while, taking in the peace. It never lasted long.

Drawing in a deep breath, I leaned forward and let myself fall. My stomach leaped to my throat as I plunged into the valley. It was a feeling I came to love. Wind screamed in my ears as I fell, faster and faster. It felt amazing, the thrill of falling, like I was wild and free. My eyes began to water and I blinked away tears. The ground was growing closer and closer until I was almost upon it. At the last possible second I threw open my wings and was jerked up. Beating down as hard as I could I slowly rose back up. My head felt clearer already as I sored up, passing the house and gaining height quickly.

After only a minute or two I was up in the clouds, gliding from puff to puff. Slicing through the clouds, bending them to my will. I stopped and hovered in an open spot, gazing upon the mountains below. Circling around, studying every tree, cloud and rock my hawk eyes could find. I spotted storm clouds on the horizon and deer in a nearby meadow. Still somewhat over the house and I could make out Sky laying on the balcony, looking up at me. Since we both have enhanced vision we able to lock eyes and wave. So cool!

After about thirty more minutes of cloud hopping I decided it was time to come back down to earth. Tilting in just the right way, in flew in huge loops back to the ground. Coming down at the edge of the woods about fifty yards from the front of the house. Tucking my wings in neatly I stood there for a second, gathering my thoughts. I started walking towards the house when I heard a twig break somewhere behind me. Jumping, I wiped around just in time to see a bunny hop out of the woods. "Alex, the girl afraid of bunnies" I chuckled softly. Then I heard a larger noise just behind the line of trees. Of course, I broke the rule in all horror movies, I went to investigate.

Entering the woods, I found myself thinking out loud, "let's hope this is just a really fat bunny." There was a growl behind me, "you're ganna wish I was a bunny!" My head flew around just in time to get a solid kick in the gut. The air driven out of me, I hunched over. Like I said, the peace never lasted long, though this was a record, a whole two months! And you know what else, he was right, I did wish it was a bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the obliterator in front of me, pure hatred radiating from every bone in my body. By the way, an obliterator is an experimental project done by the labs hunting us. They're half wolf, half human and all sorts of nasty. Basically just imagine a human body with long arm and leg hair. And don't forget the claws and snout full of razor sharp teeth. I guess today was my lucky day.

"Aw, you guys had me worried, here I thought you all died in some horrible explosion." I guess he wasn't in the joking mood because all I got were some claws to the face. He missed my eye which was good, I'll be needing that. "Ok ugly, you wanna go! Let's dance!"

"Good, I need something to sink my teeth into." He lunged at me but I was already in the air, only eight or so feet above his head. I let my wings fold and I dropped, my feet slamming into his face. He crashed to the ground but got back up instantly. I picked myself up from where I had fallen and got into my fighting stance, fists up. Warm blood dripped onto my arm, staining my blue tee-shirt.

I aimed a punch at his cheek, of course with today's luck he dodged it. Before I could pull back my arm he had his teeth closed around it. I screamed in pain as he bit harder, and I swear, through the blood, I could see him smiling. I punched him in the gut with all my might but his grip didn't falter. I'm in real trouble, I thought to myself. The pain in my arm was horrific, it felt like someone had lit a hammer on fire and smashed it into my arm.

Then I felt a small prick in my neck. I looked down to see a syringe in the obliterator's hand. My vision started to cloud and I felt myself getting weaker. I can't let myself give in, that's all I kept telling myself. I could feel myself being carried now slung over a hairy shoulder. I didn't even remember being picked up. With the loss of blood and the drugs I couldn't fight the urge and I let myself drift off.

Of course, I couldn't have happy dreams, I had flashbacks from two years ago. It had started out a normal day, the six of us went for a flight, we explored, we were just having fun. A luxury we can't afford apparently. Our guard had been down that day. Out of nowhere nets came down on us, heavy metal ones. For some reason, the scientists felt the need to drug us then too.

When we woke up we were in a lab, on rolling tables with scientists everywhere. Pricking us with needles, making small cuts to see how fast they healed. The even cut off Hal's little toe, to see if it would grow back, it didn't. And might I also mention we never got and pain killers because they wanted to see if we had a higher pain tolerance.

Anyway, for a month we were stuck there, kept in small rooms, apart from each other. Then, one day, they let us all into the same room. No scientists, no obliterators, just us. That's when it happened, gases started to fill the room. They had no effect on me and the others, except for Jack, our sixth flock member. He fell to the ground, not breathing. I checked his pulse. There wasn't one.

We lost a family member that day, and all thanks to these stupid people.

We eventually made an escape though. I think someone just felt bad and forgot to lock my door. I made my way to everyone else and we got out of there. We were never the same after that and we've been on the run ever since. I guess they finally caught up to us.

When I woke up my wings were chained together, that chain was then attached to the floor. My ankles and wrists had cuffs on them and I was gagged. In other words, I wasn't going anywhere for a while. The good news was, they wrapped my arm in a bandage, though I could tell it was swollen. Plus, it still felt pretty bad to say the least. They had left my cheek alone and I still felt blood oozing out and dripping onto my shoulder.

Looking at the small, dirty space I was in, I guessed I was in a van. The van reeked of obliterators, traces of blood and the mountains. All was quiet except for the sounds of the van driving. In that silent moment, I realized something, and it made my stomach clench, I was alone. The flock wasn't with me.

 **Hal's POV**

I woke up to the sound of screams, awful, pained screams. Falling from my bed and throwing on the nearest cloths, I ran to the living room. The flock stood in the kitchen looking frightened. "What was that?!" I looked around for an answer but no one offered up one. Instead, Sky ran outside and leapt up in the air, quickly followed by me. Flying beside her I noticed she was scanning the clouds. What's she looking for? Searching the air around me and the ground below be I noticed something. There was no Alex. We continued to search for what felt like forever but it was only like twenty minutes. "Let's head down," I yelled over to Sky.

Flying back to the ground, I landed near Peyton and August. Looking at them sternly I almost yelled "where is Alex?"

"About an hour ago she went for a flight, we haven't seen her since." August looked really distressed as he continued, "we also found this." Leading me over to the edge of the woods we stopped. There was a small pool of blood and the dirt was displaced. Sky landed next to me, making me jump slightly. The air stunk of obliterators and I could see claw marks on the trees. I was beginning to realize the horrid truth, obliterators had been here and they had taken Alex.

Kneeling down, I felt the blood. It was still warm. "Come on, they haven't gotten far, the blood is still warm." I was in the process of leaping up when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning I saw it belonged to Peyton. "Hal, we can't run off willy-nilly to save her, think about it. They only took Alex and they made it really easy to track them. It's a trap." I knew this already but I didn't care. They had Alex and they were going to pay.

 **Alex's POV**

Bumping along in this uncomfortable van made me want two things, my flock, and a nice burger. I was so hungry I could eat a cow! My best guess was that I had been in this rust bucket for about an hour, which was good because by now the flock was hot on my tail. Unless they were in other vans, which would be very bad.

Other that being hungry, I was extremely bored. It was just me and my thoughts. It would have been more fun with an obliterator back here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About thirty minutes had passed and I was still stuck in this van. In that thirty minutes the van had stopped but no one came for me. My best guess was that I was bait for the flock. Great, not only did I get caught, I was going to get my family caught too. Could this day get any worse!

Sitting in this small space, not moving, it was felt almost peaceful. They had turned off the lights a while ago and in this darkness I had time to think. I also had time to work my hands free. Rubbing my injured wrist, I ripped the gag from my mouth and got to uncuffing my feet. It was easier to do so after I found the bobby pin in my hair. My arm burned by the time I was done but I put that aside so I could free my wings. It was fairly simple, I just had to wiggle them while I pulled on the chain.

Standing up felt amazing, both legs had been numb and asleep but now they felt like they had electricity surging through them. I was ready to kick some obliterator butt. Stretching out my wings, I felt powerful, like I could do anything. That was probably just the adrenaline talking. Heart racing, I kicked open the van doors, ready to meet my first attacker. Upon leaping from the van I realized there was no one to beat up. Hmm, that's strange. Thinking about why I was alone, I came to one conclusion, the obliterators were hiding. That meant my flock was here! Scanning the area around me I saw a gorge to my right and woods to my left. There were also three more vans next to the one I was in. There was no road, which explained the last ten minutes of the drive.

Looking into the woods I spotted the shapes of at least twelve obliterators. I may kick ass but there was no way I could take them all on. Yeah, I'm out of here. Jumping up I rose fifty feet off the ground then abruptly halted. What am I doing! My flock was nearby. Scanning the sky I saw nothing. Where are they, thinking about their habits something dawned on me. We never come from above. We always attacked on foot to start with. From above I could see the forest a lot better. I saw the obliterators were all watching something and following their gaze, my eyes fell upon Hal. He was alone.

He was also walking into a trap. Flying as fast as my wings would go I dove into the forest. Launching myself for Hal I grabbed him seconds before he was attacked. Pulling him up in the air and to safety was extremely difficult given his weight and my arm, which was now in a new stage of pain as it strained to hold onto him.

After a few seconds, Hal seemed to get his bearings and started flapping, relieving me from his weight. Letting go of him, I cradled my arm, trying not to show how much pain I was in. "Hal!" Stopping him I yelled, "How did you find me? Where are the others?" He pulled up beside me and we hovered there, about one hundred feet above the ground.

"I snuck away, they wanted to wait and make a plan but I couldn't wait." Looking at me, he finally seemed to notice my arm (which I am officially calling "broken") and my face. He almost gasped but held it in. "Alex, we need to get you fixed up, that looks really bad."

Brushing off his warm touch to my cheek I brought up the more serious issue. "I'm fine Hal, but we need to go, there's obliterators everywhere."

"But you're forgetting, we're untouchable up here." Hal did have a point. I looked down to see a swarm of those ugly wolf demons below us. Try to catch me now assholes! They were growling with rage and the look of hunger in their eyes was frightening. "Come on, you've lost a lot of blood and you still have drugs in your system, let's fly across the gorge and rest on the other side.

Hal started off and I followed him over the gorge, stopped to look down at the magnificent river below. Then something caught my eye, it wasn't in the river but back by the vans and hell hounds, (I'm going to have to remember "hell hounds" for later use). "Alex! What's the hold up?" I heard Hal's yell from the other side of the gorge.

"Somethings wrong!" I saw a glint of silver coming out of one of the vans. What is that, I thought. I think Hal realized before I did because I heard him scream my name, and it was an ear splitting scream. Then I heard a _pop-pop_ , and I was falling.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise they aren't** **all this short. I really like the way it ended so I cut it off here. And please, if you like the story or have any suggestions, feel free to comment. I really love to see people are enjoying my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hal's POV**

"Somethings wrong!" I followed Alex's gaze and my eyes fell upon what looked to be a sniper rifle. My thoughts raced, then, out of nowhere I screamed her name, "ALEX!" Her head was in mid-turn when I heard a _pop-pop._ Then she was falling, not even screaming, just dropping like a silent stone. "Alex," I whispered, which was followed by me screaming. I had just got her back, only for them to rip her away again.

I was about to go after her when I heard a bullet wiz past my ear, nicking it. Head ringing, I looked down once more, but she was gone, swallowed by the angry white water two hundred or so feet below. I had no choice, I had to take cover in the woods. "I'll come back for you," I breathed. Diving in to the cover of leaves, I heard another bullet hit a nearby tree. It's ok. She'll be fine, Alex is strong. She can survive anything.

Watching from a bush, I could see the obliterators looking into the gorge from their side, and thanks to my enhanced ears, I could hear them too. "Leave the boy," the larger of the two growled, "the rest are back at the house, we don't need him." The one talking had shaggy brown hair and, I swear, red eyes. No joke.

"And," the smaller one was speaking now, "what of the girl?" My heart stopped, she's alive, she is alive. I kept repeating it in my head.

"What do you think moron! One in the wing, one in the chest! Not to mention that fall! She's dead…" The red-eyed obliterator kept talking but I stopped listening. I felt broken, like everything had been pulverized to dust. She can't be dead, but I knew deep down that he was right.

Wait! What had he just said, thinking back I remembered he said something about going after the flock! Over my dead body! I shot up out of the trees and heard a snarl from below but I kept flying as fast as mutantly possible. It was about a twenty minute flight for me and I knew it would take the vans at least forty, we had time.

 **Sky's POV**

It had been a while since Hal had snuck out and so far only I noticed he was gone. Peyton and August were too busy fighting over the best way to get Alex. Which I thought was stupid because by now she would be long gone, which is why I let Hal leave, so he could bring her back. Which may have been a dumb move, now that I'm thinking about it because he was most likely out numbered. I slapped my hand to my forehead and screamed to make Aug and Peyton shut up. They did.

"Guys, Hal left. He went to go get-" I was cut off by a door slamming open. Hal stormed in looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Come on! We're leaving in twenty! Grab your stuff!" That was enough for Peyton and Aug, who scampered off to go get their bags packed. I followed Hal, "what happened?"

"I failed," I almost couldn't hear him say it. "The obliterators will be here soon, go pack."

"It's ok Hal, we'll try again, we'll make a plan to get her back." His face twisted in pain and he turned away. I got a sick feeling in my stomach but I didn't push because I knew what the answer would be if I did. "Oh god, Hal! NO!" I started sobbing and fell to the floor. The girl I thought of as my sister, who I'd know my whole life, she was gone.

"Sky, go pack unless you want to end up like her," Hal managed to get out before he too, broke down. I got up, my whole face wet. Run now, grieve later, I said to myself. Then I dried my tears and went to pack.

 **Hal's POV**

I packed my bag in less than a minute, mainly because I always keep a bag packed and under my bed. I slung it over my shoulder and went to check on Peyton, making sure to wipe my eyes. It's wasn't right for her or Aug to find out yet.

Walking through her door, I felt like I entered girl world, if such a place existed. It was all pink, everything was PINK! I guess it made since though, she was only ten. "How's it coming Peyton." I tried to sound cheerful but she knew something was up.

"I know you didn't get her or else she'd be here." Crossing her arms, Peyton stood there looking at me.

I walked over and knelt down in front of her. Placing both hands on her arms I lied to her, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. "You're right," I said, "I didn't get Alex. But I promise, as soon as we find a place to stay the night, we'll make a plan to get her." That seemed like enough for her so she picked up her bag and followed me to the living room where Sky and August waited.

As if we all had the same mind, we went out to the balcony and one by one jumped off the railing and took flight.


End file.
